Breath of the Wild: Aftermath (Zelink)
by INFJagged
Summary: After defeating Calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda set out to repair the damages of war and restore Hyrule. However, the past 100 years have interrupted some questions the couple have yet to resolve.
1. Chapter 1

A strong breeze lifted grass and flower petals into the air, brushing past the scene before Link and Zelda: the vast expanse of Hyrule Field and the looming castle of Hyrule in the background. Its towers made a massive, dark silhouette that resembled the various mountains behind them. Zelda's face was pensive and almost sad as she stared at the remains of her home. It was the first time the two of them had traveled back to see it since leaving from their final fight with Calamity Ganon and traveling to Kakariko Village. There, Zelda was finally reunited with their old friend Impa and was able to better adjust to what life 100 years in the future was like.

All the same, Zelda felt like almost nothing had changed; Impa even still had her old traveling gear for her to wear. People may have come and gone, but Zelda knew Hyrule was the same home she had always known her entire life. Now, she was able to stand before the castle and enjoy the freedom of no longer being confined by Calamity Ganon within its walls. Link watched as she collected her emotions. In the same perky mood that she had always possessed when the time for adventure had come, Zelda informed Link that it was time for them to travel to Zora's Domain and examine the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

She looked down and remembered that their trip would also include meeting with Mipha's family. She decided that they would pay their respects to them and honor Mipha's memory. So much pain had risen as the effects of the terrible conflict they had endured for the past 100 years. Zelda knew that now was the time for reconciliation and reconstruction. "

I believe in my heart that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps, even beyond", she told Link, eager to have found peace in all of the destruction.

Perhaps Hyrule's falling could mean a grander rebuilding: simply clearing the ground for something far superior than what stood before.

"But it must all start with us." Zelda turned and began to walk towards her steed.

"Let's be off".

Link followed closely behind and the two were off.

Twilight began to take hold of the sky above them. Link and Zelda were traveling by horseback on the path to the Zoras.

"So, this is the grandson of my old steed, you say? He's quite like his grandfather. A wild temperament, but so loyal and swift", Zelda said, stroking the mane of the white horse she rode atop of.

The horse whinnied, causing Zelda to smile. Link grinned at the sight, glad to see both horse and master got along so quickly. Zelda looked up at the orange sky as the sun fell lower and lower.

"Link. So much has changed. This place hardly feels different, but I miss our friends. My father, most especially. We've been so trapped in our duties that we've barely been given the time to grieve. For the past 100 years I've been lost in endless thought, constantly praying for our friends' and for your arrival. I'm not sure now whether to celebrate this peace or to finally let myself grieve for the dead. The only thing I know for sure is….", Zelda looked over and stared into Link's eyes, "I'm so glad to finally have you at my side once again."

Link opened his mouth, but couldn't think of the right words to say. He knew Zelda had suffered so much, and for far longer than anyone should ever have to. He only wished he could help Zelda ease out of the pain of the past and into the joys of the present.

"I think this is a start. Being able to tell Mipha's family about our time together and answering any questions left unanswered all this time gives me some peace of mind. The poor girl. My one regret towards her was that I didn't spend more time with her while I could. Sadly, destiny dictated that our duties were to be placed before our personal desires."

Zelda focused on Link once again.

"You two were rather close, though, weren't you? Tell me Link, were you… did you two ever-".

Before she could finish her question, Link was so caught off guard that suddenly he lost his balance from sheer embarrassment and fell off his horse.

"Link!" Zelda cried as she hopped off her steed and raced over to Link's side.

He laid on the dirt path and groaned in pain. Zelda kneeled beside him and held his hand. The horses whinnied and stopped beside them.

"Link, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so direct and insensitive. I just wanted to know if… there was any chance you may have had some unresolved feelings toward Mipha. I haven't been given the chance to mourn the loss of my friends, but you haven't even been conscious for the past 100 years. You haven't been granted the ability to think of your past and I completely understand if you're still figuring out where your feelings lie. Oh, I'm such a fool! I've waited so long and practiced for so many years what I finally wanted to tell you. All that I allowed myself to focus on this whole time was your arrival and how you would defeat Ganon and finally rescue me. I've just wanted to finally be freed and at last be reunited with you, to spend time with you again, to… tell you how you're the only family I have left", Zelda said as she placed her fists on Link's chest and as she began to sob softly.

"I- I love you. Hylia has blessed me with your protection, your courage. I don't know how to repay all of the kindness you've shown me. I know I'm being selfish, but… please help me, Link! Once again. Let's rebuild our home. Let's stay together."

Zelda stopped as tears began to drip down her face. Link lifted a hand to push them away, but she turned her head before he could.

"I- I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm speaking completely out of turn here. You've already proven your worth to Hyrule, and to me…. I wish for you to do whatever pleases you, now. I shouldn't let my personal feelings interfere with-".

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and brought her down to his level. Before she could say another word, he immediately kissed her. Her face turned from complete surprise to pure joy. She closed her eyes and the two stayed together, sealing the love that they both now knew they shared. Their training, Ganon's return, his resealing, all of it had been the planning of the goddess Hylia. And here, to close the chapter of Hylia's fight against Ganon, love once again would usher in a period of peace for Hyrule and her people. The hero and the princess once again had defeated great evils in order to save the world. They could now rest easy knowing their efforts were not in vain and now they were able to enjoy the fruits of their labor and cherish the bond that Hylia had gifted them.


	2. Chapter 2

"They're both so elegant, it's hard to decide which." Zelda's eyebrows furrowed and her nose gently wrinkled.

"Well, for royalty I could make a special offer. How about half off whichever you'd like so price isn't so much an issue?" Claree, the clerk, offered from behind her counter.

Link and Zelda were visiting Kakariko Village to get supplies before heading off to meet Purah at the tech lab in Hateno. However, it would be Zelda's first appearance at Hateno Village since before Calamity Ganon returned to Hyrule. Even if the village had completely changed over the last century, she decided that it would be best for her to withhold her identity during public appearances outside of Hyrule and Kakariko. Delivering the same speech about their long and tedious journey against the evils of Ganon at every town they visited wasn't her idea of productivity. So, she managed to rope Link into going to Enchanted, Kakariko's clothing store, to find new clothes that wouldn't make her stick out. Link felt the idea was mainly just Zelda's excuse for playing dress up, but he did like the idea of staying concealed while they were on business. Zelda turned to face her masculine, un-opinionated, stoic knight.

"Link, which dress do you like?"

Terror immediately struck Link's face. How was he supposed to know?

"Uh, tan?" he answered.

"Yes, I supposed if price is no longer the concern, the champagne one will do much better", Zelda said as she weighed a pink-tan dress and a dark red dress in each hand. She placed both dresses down on the counter and got out her bag of rupees. Link sighed. Hyrule's coffers weren't overflowing anymore. How much more money was Impa willing to lend their spoiled princess?

"Tada!", Zelda shouted triumphantly as she twirled about in a circle, her dress making a cupcake shape beneath her.

The dress had a bust-length bodice, a skirt that reached to her ankles, long sleeves, and even came with a cowl. "Wow! Princess Zelda, even in commoner's garbs, you look amazing!" Paya cooed to her.

For once, the young Sheikah woman was able to get her mind off of her prayers and enjoyed the company of her new friends. Link grinned. Not only did he like seeing Zelda this happy, but he also enjoyed the friendship she and Paya gained. Paya was rather meek when she first met the celebrity princess she had learned about her entire life, but now the pair were practically sisters.

"Zelda, do be safe on your travels. It may no longer be the same as 100 years ago where every soul in Hyrule recognized the face of the princess, but there are still many who do. I hate having to imagine Link fending off a crowd of innocent adorers, or even worse, followers of the Yiga Clan", Impa warned as she sat atop her mats. Link gazed around Impa's home.

A strange sense of nostalgia continued to arouse itself every time he came into Impa's tall, wooden lodge. The majority of his memories returned, but he still would occasionally remember times from the past. Everyone had moments where they suddenly recalled a time they had spent with friends, but Link always felt guilty when he did. Right now, he was in the same building he had been in a century ago and once again was with Impa and Zelda. But this time, Impa had aged and wasn't the youthful, young scholar she once was. Link regretted not being able to share more time with his friends so long ago and he sometimes wished he had the opportunity to grow old alongside them.

"Grandmother, it isn't as if she's going alone", Paya chimed in.

"Please don't worry about my safety, Impa. I'm in quite capable hands. Link has proven his worth hundreds of times over", Zelda assured her elderly friend as she hugged Link's arm.

Paya sadly watched as Link looked down at Zelda and nodded in response. His gaze seemed so loving and determined. Suddenly, energy started bursting throughout Paya's body. Why was she upset all of a sudden?

"Link- do you love the princess?!" Paya shrieked.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and her hands came together over her mouth with a loud smack. Where did THAT come from? The four stood in shock and horror for several, silent moments. No one was capable of processing what had just occurred. Link interpreted the situation and began to sweat. Were those crickets outside…?

He started thinking about the time he stupidly gave in to temptation and skimmed through Paya's diary. Just like Mipha, one of his kind, compassionate friends had developed loving feelings for him. Link was so embarrassed. He loved both girls with all his heart, but the only girl his mind could be set on was Zelda. He was her protector, and that had always come before any other duty. But it was no hero's job to break a young girl's heart!

"PAYA, that is uncalled for! Apologize to Master Link and the princess!" Impa scolded.

"No no, that's quite alright Impa, Paya is our friend. She's allowed to ask personal questions. I'm perfectly alright with a change in subjects. With that being said, it would only be polite… if Link answered her inquiry…", Zelda said as she stared into Link's eyes with a look of death.

At this, all three girls started to lean in as they awaited Link's answer. WHAT?! Why was Zelda asking this from him in front of everyone? AND WHY WAS IMPA IN ON IT TOO?

Impa had never been one to pry or gossip. Personal feelings were not for her to question. Her task had been to lead her tribe and guide Link and Zelda on their quest. Still, she had to admit to herself that she was intent on seeing where the two children's relationship would go. From the moment the two had first met, Impa watched as they slowly began to trust one another. She allowed herself to be curious, just this once. After all, the fate of the royal family could very well rest on her granddaughter's unannounced question.

Link was backed into a corner, almost quite literally as Zelda slowly approached him, still maintaining her steely glare. Paya watched, still embarrassed from her outburst, but positively intrigued by what Link's response would be. Impa gave in.

"Alright princess, maybe you should save this question for another time. You two have a long journey tomorrow. There will plenty of time for more discussion, but for now you should rest."

She was sad to say it, but it would appear this was going nowhere. It was hard enough seeing her granddaughter get her hopes up; watching Zelda's expectations of her knight heighten was beginning to break her heart, too.

"But-"

"Zelda, you are Hyrule's ruler now. It is time to act like the princess you are. I mean no disrespect, but as your friend, I must advise you to be cautious, dear. Prying isn't a becoming characteristic of royalty, is it?"

Zelda clenched her fists.

"You're right Impa. It would seem silence is once again the only response I will be receiving from him tonight", Zelda scoffed as she headed for the door.

Link winced as he followed her toward the inn. "Grandmother, what have I done?!" Paya shrieked. "Calm down, child. This is for the princess and Link to deal with now. Finish your prayers and go to sleep", Impa commanded. Paya had her objections, but she obeyed her grandmother all the same and headed to her room. _Link_ , Impa thought, _what ever it is, please just tell Zelda the truth_.

The next day, Zelda and Link rode on the path to Hateno Village. Link thought that Zelda would still be angry at him from last night, but instead she seemed solemn and distant.

"We should be arriving shortly", Zelda said while checking the map on the Sheikah Slate.

Their horses' footsteps and birds chirping in the distance were the only sounds for a long while. Link tried to focus on the foliage around them, the clouds moving above them, anything but Zelda. Still, his eyes would continuously wander back to her. What could he do to make her happy again? For now, he continued to ride in silence behind her. After a few more unbearable moments, they finally arrived at the entrance to Hateno. Zelda's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, how cute!" she cried.

From the entrance, Zelda could see the expanse of old-fashioned, white brick buildings with orange-red roofs that contrasted with the bright greenery around them. Link was pleased to see her spirits lifted.

"Not everyday you see a lady ride into town while wearing a full-on dress", the farmer, Thadd, teased.

Aaaand the moment was over. Zelda looked down to see what he meant. It _was_ odd for a girl wearing a dress to be riding. She hopped off and adjusted the cowl over her head. Link had suggested she ride with him if she wasn't going to wear traveling gear like him, but she was just as avoidant towards him then as she was now. Thadd walked off, probably to go bother somebody else. Link got off his horse as well and the two walked towards his house. Zelda was struck by awe seeing the unique style of the Bolson houses. She even made a point to talk with Bolson himself about how much she adored his modern style. The two spoke for a moment before Zelda stepped back to admire the house Bolson was sitting outside of.

"So, this is were you've been staying since you've awoken? It must have been quite a change from your chambers at the castle", Zelda whispered to Link with a chuckle.

She eyed the tattered brick walls and lopsided chimney. Obviously unimpressed by it's exterior, Zelda walked with Link to the stables next to the house and tied the reigns of their horses there. The two then walked through the town and looked at the shops. Zelda was filled with glee as she went from store to store. After visiting the clothing boutique, the general store, and the dye shop, she finally decided it was time to get to the task at hand.

Zelda and Link started walking up the hill toward the tech lab. The princess didn't seem to mind the long walk and actually seemed to enjoy seeing the windmills and the children running about. After awhile, they reached the top of the hill to see Purah's crazy looking lab.

"So this must be the furnace that fuels the Guidance Stone", Zelda said as she admired the brick structure outside the lab for a moment.

She lowered her cowl and Link stepped forward to open the double doors for her. Purah looked up to see her two visitors. "Princess Zelda! Nice to see yah again!", she shouted.

"Hello Purah. It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?" Zelda said as she looked around the facility.

"So this is the lab the researcher's at the castle founded? I must say, I imagined it would be somewhat more… organized", she said as she picked up some of the papers that were scattered across the floor.

It was true, the room was a mess. Books were pouring out of their shelves, Purah's findings were tossed about on the floor, there was chalk writings all over the place.

"Really? I might hire a maid or something, but we're a little short on funds", Purah replied.

"I'll speak with Impa. Soon, Hyrule will be in the process of reconstruction and we'll be prosperous once again, I promise." "Couldn't come soon enough. Anyways, using what we do got, Symin and I have some plans."

"Is this why you called me here?" Zelda asked.

"Quite. You see, Purah and I have been discussing some of the Sheikah Stone's runes", Symin said as he walked over from his desk in the back.

"That's right! Runes have been the one thing we've been studying. Obviously, we've run into some unexpected powers of the runes, just look at my height!" Purah said as she twirled around on the stool she was standing on, "there's a lot more we have to learn. Not even just about the runes we've discovered but maybe what others could be out there."

"You think there are more runes?" Zelda asked with surprise.

"… I dunno!"

Link and Zelda both groaned at this remark.

"It looks like Link's found all the shrines there are in Hyrule, but maybe there're some Guidance Stones still out there, like the one here. There's a whole structure underneath the castle we didn't know about until Ganon was banished, who knows what more there's to discover that's been left for us by the early Sheikahs?"

"So then, maybe we should lead an excavation to find more stones? If it wasn't for Hylian mining, we wouldn't have found so many guardians to defend us. Perhaps there truly are more relics from all those centuries ago", Zelda pondered.

"Our search stopped when Ganon came back. I know there's no money, but we should start considering what our task of protecting Hyrule could really mean," Purah suggested.

The two continued to discuss plans for researching the Guidance Stones and quite possibly what else there was to find. Link was a little saddened by their conversation. Zelda still wanted to pursue science and her research to better protect Hyrule, but at some point their main focus would have to be on recovering Hyrule. He felt guilty that he couldn't do so alone. Restoring Hyrule's status and wealth would require a lot of outside help.

There must have been someway Link could better contribute to their cause. Maybe invite outsiders to Castle Town, and better yet, help rebuild homes there? Link played with the idea in his mind for a second. Actually, that seemed like a very good plan. Maybe he would talk to Zelda about it later.

Purah and Zelda finished their discussion after formulating a strategy. Link and Zelda would travel Hyrule looking for volunteers to help an excavation in parts where they suspected Sheikah secrets could still lie. They would first have to return to Hyrule Castle and retrieve what wealth from it they could. "Alrighty! Sounds like a deal!" Purah said as she gave them another twirl. Link and Zelda said their goodbyes and headed back toward the inn.

Night had come upon them rather quickly. Fireflies swirled around the tall grasses of the town and lit their path. Rather than a busy little village, Hateno now seemed like a quiet oasis. Wind gently blew the arms of the windmills, and Zelda's beautiful, long hair. She seemed rather content with their journey.

Link wanted to enjoy this moment for a little while longer. Slowly, he began to reach out his hand to grab hers.

"WHAT?!" Zelda shouted.

Link was taken aback and jumped a little bit. Zelda angrily pointed a finger towards the inn. Link looked to see a large group of Gerudo women parading the inn grounds. Zelda marched into the inn and walked up to the innkeeper. Prima turned to face the agitated princess.

"Can I help you?"

"Excuse me, but are there any beds available here?" Zelda asked with as much patience as she could muster.

"Sorry, but those Gerudo women bought all the beds for the night. I think it's someone's wedding party", Prima regretfully informed her.

The women cheered in the back of the inn and one of them threw a bottle of alcohol. Zelda winced as glass shattered behind her.

"Well then I believe I should inform you that I'm-".

Link grabbed Zelda's forearm before she finished her sentence. She peered over at him and then sighed.

"Very well, we'll just have to spend the night at your place. I'll make dinner," Zelda commanded.

Link swallowed and followed her back out the door as the Gerudo women began singing very loudly, and very out of tune.

Link sat quietly at his table at home. He wiped his boots on the wooden floor, trying to entertain himself. He fixed one of the flowers in the vase in front of him. Suddenly, Zelda bursted through the door with a large pot.

"I present to you, a delectable meal of creamy heart soup", she stated triumphantly, setting the pot down in the middle of the table.

Link's jaw dropped. Saliva immediately began to build up in his mouth. The ripe fruits, the plump radish bits, the creamy milk base. It was enough to make a grown man cry. The smell alone made his eyes water. Zelda sat across from him and used a ladle to pour the soup into bowls for both of them.

"Urbosa once taught me this recipe. I'm surprised the East Wind had enough ingredients", Zelda said as she unwrapped her cowl and folded it on her lap.

She looked back up to see Link's bowl empty. He gave a guilty chuckle and licked some of the soup off of his lip. Zelda laughed.

"Still the same glutton as ever. You have some on your cheek."

Zelda stood and leaned over the table. Using a napkin, she began to gently rub the soup off Link's face. Her strokes began to slow, and suddenly she was acting more tenderly. He looked into the princess' bright, blue eyes and blushed. Zelda noticed his stare and the color of her cheeks began to turn to a soft pink. Their gaze continued to linger. Link shifted his stare onto her lips and began to lean forward.

"Link… why didn't you say you loved me?"

He straightened back into his chair as terror fell over his face. This again?!

"I- after what happened, the kiss I mean, I thought it meant we… cared for one another. But when Paya asked about your feelings, I began to wonder if you had just been taking advantage of my vulnerability."

Zelda looked away and walked over to the storage room beneath the stairs.

"I had hoped that you would have taken my confession seriously. I told you how I felt. I spent the past 100 years regretting not being able to tell you how much I appreciated your kindness, your protection. All of those emotions kindled inside of me for a century and every day became more and more unbearable knowing I didn't have you to help me hold back the evils within that castle. All of those days I spent imprisoned, knowing that I was doomed to live one after another, never aging, never being around the people I loved…" Zelda began to cry through her words, "it was all just time given to me to understand how I truly felt. I knew our fate. For some cruel reason, our friends were torn from us and murdered for trying to protect our land. We were the last two left to stand up and challenge the Calamity. But I knew, that together we could defeat him. And I knew that together, we would rebuild Hyrule. And everyday I realized just how much I cared about you. How I loved you."

Link had already stood up from his chair and began to walk towards her.

"I know you're not good with words. But this time, please, simply tell me yes or no. Do you love me the way I love you? You are my knight Link, and I ask for you to trust me. I must decide what to do with these feelings, but you must tell me first what your's are."

Link began to think of all of the time he and Zelda had shared together. He remembered how much she detested his role as her guard. She was always such a free spirit, never afraid of danger or giving her opinion. Not even he could quell her curiosity. He followed her across the lands and watched over her, even in her weakest moments.

She would only cry in front of him; during her prayers or when Hyrule was lost. He never wanted to see those tears again. Every memory of her that he regained after awakening from the Shrine of Resurrection was a new incentive to finally rescue her. He had never been as happy in all of his life as when he was finally reunited with her. And he never wanted to be separated from her again.

Now, she needed to know that. Link ran over to her and threw his arms around her. He held her tightly as she gently sobbed. He leaned back to gaze into her eyes before holding his hand behind her head and leaning in to kiss her. Her tears stopped flowing and she kissed him in return. Their heartbeats began to settle as the two continued to passionately embrace. Link withdrew his lips. "I love you, too", he gently whispered, "even when I forgot, I came to love you all over again".

"I never should have doubted it", she replied before kissing him again. He felt so tall and warm to her. She felt incredibly secure and loved for the first time in years. It was as if all their ordeals were finally rewarded with this one moment.

"This place was named after my father. It's a shame, I don't believe he ever travelled here. Leaving the castle wasn't a good idea, in his mind", Zelda said as she looked around. Link observed as well. The two sat in the grass on Mount Rhoam. Link rather enjoyed the excellent fishing spot there and it's beautiful view of the castle. The sun was high in the sky and a rainbow peered between the clouds over the waterfall behind them. The two ate the cooked bass Link had caught.

"Wow, this fish really is quite delicious. Perhaps I could put you to work in the castle kitchens?" Zelda teased him.

She rose and looked towards the castle in the distance.

"In all seriousness, we'll have to take on a lot of duties if we're going to rebuild. I think we should start with your idea. Let's make some homes for people so they'll know we can live there again. In the meantime, where should we stay?"

Link got up and stood next to her. He looked at the castle as well.

"Let's go home."

He took her hand and the two smiled at one another, then looked back at their destination. It had been so long since they had stayed there. It was heartbreaking to think it wasn't safe there anymore. They were going to change that. Together, they would build Hyrule from the ground up if necessary. Nothing had ever stopped them, not even the Calamity himself. No matter where they were, from now on, they would be at home, as long as they had each other.


End file.
